Of Hurricanes and Butterfly Wings
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: Harry's life as an unfortunate child has come to an end. But in his final moments the Moon begins to change him... and sends Pitch Black to his side. Only the Moon knows for what purpose he has brought these two together. For the Moon not only makes Guardians, but their enemies as well. What creature will Harry become? And how does one small change effect everything else? SLASH
1. New Beginnings

Since I'm close to finishing one of my stories…I DECIDED TO START THIS ONE! I saw Rise of the Guardians and couldn't help myself. My bunnies held me hostage. The insanity is mine.

Spoiler Warning!

.

.

.

_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks _

.

.

It was interesting to watch feet as they went by. Most of them kept a sturdy pace, making sure not to even show the slightest hesitation as they went past. Others would pick up their pace, maybe stumble in their sudden speed. Some…some only gave him false hope. They would slow, almost to a stop, as if maybe they could see him and intervene. Then they too would move on and he would be alone again. Harry didn't even have enough strength to cry. He was lying in a bush, dying, surrounded by people and yet alone in these last moments.

.

.

_Dressed in holiday style_

.

.

He had been so excited to go Christmas shopping with his Aunt and Uncle. His usual sitter hadn't been able to take him and he hoped that maybe…just maybe his cousin would get bored of a new toy quickly…and then he could play with it. Instead his cousin had asked if they could go to the park and _play_ while his Aunt and Uncle shopped.

.

.

_In the air there's a feeling of Christmas_

.

.

His cousin had really hurt him this time. He was getting to be much bigger than Harry. He had always been bigger but the sports he was getting into only added to his bulk but he had yet to really gain control over his new muscles. He had been wrestling and had pushed too hard down on Harry's ribs. They had cracked and Harry's scream of pain made Dudley panic. When he saw that his cousin couldn't breathe he had pushed Harry into some bushes and ran away.

.

.

_People passing, children laughing_

.

.

_Meeting smile after smile_

.

.

This didn't seem so bad. It wasn't like his family was really nice to him. They were mean to him, they made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and they never smiled at him. They just frowned and yelled at him. Maybe he would see his parents when he died…That would be nice. Harry started to cough and felt sharp pains in his lungs and felt something hot and metallic against his lips.

.

.

_And on every street corner you hear_

.

.

_Silver bells_

.

.

Looking up at the moon it seemed really bright even with all the city lights. Harry smiled, suddenly feeling a bit better. The moon seemed to grow and the feeling of calm and comfort swelled in him. He closed his eyes and decided he was too tired to think anymore.

.

.

_Silver bells_

.

.

Pitch found himself in some English city. He gave the Moon a distaining glance as he waited to see why he was brought here. The Man on the Moon seldom talked to him anymore, that was understandable given they had little more to say to each other. Still when the Moon told him to come here he decided to see what game was being played this time. He was still bitter about losing his takeover to the Guardians and loathed to run into any of them again so soon.

It did not take him long to be drawn to why he was here. He found his way to a child who was lying discarded in some bushes, unseen by those who hurried passed in their shopping and activities. Pitch stared down at the child with little interest and gave an emotionless glance to the Moon "A child dying in the bushes? And_ I'm_ supposed to be medieval."

Still Pitch did not leave. He remained standing over the child waiting to see what would become of him. The Moon remained silent. He bent down and studied the child more closely. It seemed he was not a cherished boy. His clothes were old and overly large; his glasses had been repaired poorly many times. He was thin and small, making it hard to estimate his age. Pitch supposed that if the Guardians were here they would be cooing over the poor boy. The thought made him pause as he sent another considering glance to the Moon. Why _hadn't_ he called the Guardians to the boy? Unless…

.

.

_Ring a ling…hear them sing_

.

.

Unless the Moon _couldn't_ send the Guardians because the boy would be unable to _see_ them. He had sent _him_. The child stirred faintly as he began to glow with the Moon's light. So that was the child's fate. He would perish here but the Moon would give him new life. As he began to change the child opened his eyes, revealing green gems that seemed unusually bright. "Are you Death? Will I get to see my parents?"

It had been some time since a child had seen him; and never had one seem so…_happy_, to see him. He considered a reply before answering "I am not your Death child, I am Pitch Black, the Boogeyman and it seems you won't be seeing your parents for quite some time."

The boy seemed to consider this seriously for a moment "I always knew the Boogeyman was real…But I never believed in Santa or anything like that. But my Uncle always told me the nice ones only took care of good children. He says I'm a freak." The boy looked up at him with worry "If I can see you I _am_ a freak aren't I?"

_Interesting…_ The child believed in _him_ but never in the Guardians? He wondered if such a thing had happened before. "You see those you believe in. Your time in this world is over but the Man in the Moon is changing you into something else. He brought me here for a reason I have yet to determine."

Again a serious look passed the boy's features "Well…You seem nicer than I expected. I don't really mind this I guess. I wonder what he's turning me into."

A faint smile manage to make its way across Pitch's lips. He supposed this might have been worth the trip after all.

"He has brought us together for a reason child. We shall see…We shall see."

.

.

_Ring a ling…hear them sing_

.

.

_Soon it will be Christmas Day._

Hope you all enjoyed my intro! This story is going to be mostly centered in the Guardian's universe rather than in the Harry Potter universe but there will be overlap. Thank you for reading!


	2. Encounters

WOW Thank you for all the amazing support this story has gotten! I hope it lives up to your expectations! Insanity=Mine.

.

.

_They'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long long ago…_

.

.

"So there are more like us?"

Pitch cast a quick glance down at the smaller form next to him. "Of course, though I do not believe they will be overly fond of you. Most others are like the Leprechaun, Great Elk, Cupid…They are beneath our notice. There is however a collective known as The Guardians, they are worthy adversaries, but for the time being we shall keep our distance."

He had been elegantly gliding along as they talked. However he soon noticed that he was alone and paused, looking over his shoulder to see why the other had stopped.

Harry…or rather Waif as he was called now, was looking despondently down at the ground as he said softly "They won't…like me?" He was used to not being liked…but he had hoped that maybe in this life it would be different. Was he really so horrible? A freak like his Uncle had always said?

At a loss for how to soothe the boy, and unused to the urge to do so; Pitch turned and paused in front of Waif. "It is the natural order of things…The beings who work in the light despise those who operate in the dark. But we have no need of them, and we are not alone as long as we have each other."

Nodding the smaller form once again began moving along. Overall Harry's appearance had changed to suit his new role. His body was still pale as moonlight and his figure was dainty and pointed, his form was covered in a ragged black cloak that he could use to cover himself completely and vanish into darkness. His eyes were still the brilliant green they had been in life, though now there were marked circles under his eyes; his cheek bones were more prominent than they had been giving him an overall haunting look. Fitting for the creature known as Waif Banshee.

To himself Pitch thought that the Man on the Moon had given and unfair duty to the former child. His task was to try and warn unfortunate children, like he himself had been, that their death was coming upon them. _IF_ they heeded him they would live…but most would be too frightened of his form to listen and would most likely run to their fate. A very cruel duty indeed.

Waif floated rather than walked over the ground. He had the ability to fly and the cloak he wore would cover his legs and turn into a smoky shroud. It had taken some time for Waif to get used to it, but it had been…amusing to watch. Like seeing a foal walk for the first time.

.

_Do you hear what I hear?_

_._

The wind picked up around them and as they continued their pace Pitch became aware that they were not alone. He cast a quick glance at Waif; he had known that such run-ins were unavoidable…However he had hoped to avoid this particular one for a while. He was unsure where these…protective, instincts came from when he was around Waif. However if Jack Frost knew what was good for him he would leave well enough alone.

Landing before them in his typical sprite fashion Jack balanced on his staff as he looked them over curiously. "I thought I saw you Pitch….So decided to come out of hiding? Or did your Nightmares get tired of you?" He laughed for a moment before blue eyes narrowed suspiciously "Or are you up to something new?"

Chuckling Pitch casually moved himself so that he was in front of Waif "Unlike you I learn from my past mistakes…I am simply going about my way…Which I recommend you do as well."

Waif shuffled restlessly behind Pitch as he pulled his black hood over his head. He wasn't sure what was going on and was frightened that this was one of the Guardian's that Pitch had warned him about. Unfortunately the small movement caught Jack's attention and he used the wind to fly around behind Pitch's back "Who's this you got with you?"

He playfully tilted the cover back with his staff and was surprised to see the face of a child looking back at him. "Hey there…You really shouldn't hang around this guy. Wanna come with me?"

Shrinking back against Pitch, who had turned around at Jack's movement and was now glaring down at the new Guardian fiercely, Waif trembled and before he could stop himself let out a piercing shriek that sent Jack flying back. Waif had shut his eyes in fear but opened them when he had shrieked and stared in surprise at what he had done. He looked over his shoulder nervously at Pitch who smiled proudly down at him "Well done…" Waif nearly glowed under the small praise.

Shaking his head and gathering himself Jack sprang up and looked at the small form curiously "Oh-kay…was not expecting that…Who is he?"

Smirking Pitch wrapped Waif in his arms and without effort settled the smaller form onto his shoulder "He is an example of what happens when the Guardian's fail in their tasks. He perished, ignored and unloved in a bush while his family went out shopping. His own cousin leaving him to die after breaking his ribs. He never believed in the Guardian's, so when his time came the Man on the Moon sent _me_ to his side. He is now Waif Banshee and I have taken on the role of…Mentoring him."

Looking back and forth between them Jack frowned in confusion "So the Man on the Moon made him…Like he made me?"

Sneering at Jack's lack of wit Pitch said softly "Indeed, however Waif's duty is much crueler than yours. I do not expect _you_ to understand. If all you wanted was to satisfy your curiosity consider your task complete and be on your way."

Frowning at Pitch Jack gave one last look to Waif and said stubbornly "I am going, but this isn't the end of this." He twirled his staff and took off, no doubt to find North and tell him what occurred.

Pitch watched him go before turning and continuing leaving Waif on his shoulder "Do not concern yourself with him Waif." There was no reply as Waif wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck and curled up against him "No matter, we should perhaps move on from this part of the world. The sun is rising and there is much for us to do elsewhere."

Waif remained silent but nodded as he pulled his hood back over his head.

.

_Said the shepard boy to the mighty King, Do you know what I know?_

_._

Jack got to the North Pole as fast as the wind could carry him. He looked around knowing that during this time of the year North would be at his busiest, but he didn't think this was something that could wait. It took him a while to hunt him down but eventually Jack found him. "North! North! I have to tell you something!"

North had been barking orders as he whipped everything into fit shape for Christmas "What is it Jack? Can you not see how busy I am?" His tone was curt but Jack knew better than to take it personally.

"I saw Pitch tonight. He had someone with him that he called Waif Banshee…he said that he was an example of what happened when the Guardian's failed their duties and that the Man on the Moon made him like he made me."

That was enough to get North to at least pause as he shouted a few last orders and then gave Jack his full attention "What are you talking about?" He brought Jack with him to the Globe and looked over the many beautiful lights. He studied them closely for a minute before sighing softly "Ah…"

Looking between the Globe and North, Jack was nearly bouncing with impatience "What? What is it?"

Shaking his head North made a muttering sound under his breath as he pointed to one light, but instead of it being golden it was black. It was moving around rapidly but at the moment appeared to be focused in Africa. "What Pitch said is right. That light is the child you saw…but he is no longer truly a child. He is a Lost Boy."

North's tone was heavy as he looked at the light with regret. "We must tell the others, can you go to them and tell them there is now a Lost Boy named Waif Banshee? There is no need to summon them at this time but still they must know. We will have to see what will become of him and most importantly what Pitch will do with him."

Jack sensed there was more to it than this…but decided not to push for now. Perhaps once all the Guardians were together it would be explained, but for now North was right. With Christmas so near they had no time to properly meet. He gave North a nod before taking off on his staff, his mind busy with what he had learned.

.

_A child, a child; Shivers in the cold._

_._

The Man on the Moon did as it was his duty to do. Observe…and have faith in his creations. _All_ of his creations. That they would be able to find their way safely to where they were meant to be. It would be harder for some than others. But he had his reasons. Even if sometimes he despised himself for what he had to do.

.

_Listen to what I say; He will bring us goodness and light._

.

.

.

_The child, the child…_

.

.

The other chapters are going to be longer I promise! Thank you again for the wonderful encouragement!


	3. Slips of the Tongue

Hello! Thanks for your patience! I hope you are still enjoying the story! And Happy New Year! Nothing is mine but the insanity! Song is Misty Mountains Cold from The Hobbit an Unexpected Journey. (BTW I LOVED IT)

.

.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

.

.

I knew this would happen.

.

.

The thought crossed Pitch's mind, and even though it was truth it brought him no solace. He had indeed known this would happen, yet he could not have prevented it. Waif was crying over the body of the child he had tried to save. Wailing his anguish into the wind with his piercing howls, and yet all Pitch could do was watch.

Waif had tried so hard…He looked down at the child and felt hot tears tracing down his cheeks as he continued to wail. The child had thrown a tantrum and run away from home. It was past Christmas now but the weather was still cold and he had only been wearing his night clothes. Waif had tried to warn him away from going into the forest, but his cries were unintelligible to the boy and he had run in deeper and deeper until he fell into the half frozen pond. Now there was nothing more he could do.

.

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

.

Placing a tentative hand on Waif's shoulder Pitch tried to distract him. "Waif, our time here is waning, we must go." His only response was a small sniffle and a choked sob. Without a word he bent down and picked waif up, settling the delicate boy on his shoulder as he continued on. Waif curled up against his head and rested his cheek as tears continued to trail down.

"You were right Pitch."

Somehow hearing that whispered confession brought him no joy. He petted his hand slowly through Waif's hair as he said gently "I know…I know."

.

.

_The pines were roaring on the height_

.

_._

The experience did not leave Waif unchanged. When they returned to Pitch's lair the Waif he lowered from his shoulder was a teen's size, though his appearance otherwise remained the same. He caressed Waif's cheek before he roughly turned away. Mythological creatures were affected by the different events that befell them and the tasks they were asked to complete. The fact that Waif had aged as a result of his task showed how heavy the burden was.

Those glittering green eyes were staring up at him as if he had all the answers in the world. In a moment of weakness Pitch brushed his lips against Waif's and was unable to resist the urge of crushing Waif to his chest as he whispered into the messy blackness of his hair "It will be alright Waif…we have each other…"

That seemed to reassure Waif as he melted into Pitch's embrace and whispered softly "You promise…?"

Pitch looked down at him…and for a moment his silver gold eyes reflected myriad of emotions before he closed them and held Waif closer "Of course."

Even as he made this promise a part of him wondered when the Guardians would come to investigate Waif for themselves.

.

He did not have long to wait.

.

They came when Pitch had briefly separated from Waif. He sensed them and stood tall as he waited for them to come out. He sneered at them and demanded "I know you're here…you might as well come out."

North was the first to reveal himself. Ah. Now the reason for their delay made sense to him. They couldn't very well corner him if their leader was in the middle of Christmas now could they? He shook his head as one by one they came out. Sandy and Tooth were lingering in the background, Sandy had ever been the more passive of the Guardians and Tooth was too distracted with her fairies to pay much attention unless she was direly needed. Still he felt a minor stirring of trepidation as he stared down North, Frost and Bunny. "Now what have I done…" He drawled "to warrant such an audience?"

They were not in the mood to talk apparently. North straightened his belt and looked at him in a stern fashion "We are not in joking mood Pitch. We want to meet the Lost Boy."

Pretending to think Pitch nodded his head thoughtfully and tapped his chin "Lost Boy…ah yes…You mean the child that you Guardians _failed_?" He chuckled, pleased to see their response. It seemed he hit a sensitive spot. _Good_. He sneered at them, for once he truly had the upper hand and there was nothing they could do to change that "He has already changed, he is now Waif Banshee. Not as lucky as our dear Jack I'm afraid. He works in the dark…with me."

It seemed that the rabbit had reached his limit of patience "Now look 'ere mate. We 'ave a right to meet him. Now will ya be showin' him to us or do we have to scuttle?"

Sensing Waif's return Pitch smiled in amusement "No need…he's here now."

.

_The winds were moaning in the night_

.

He looked over his shoulder and offered a thin smile to Waif. He knew that he had…softened from his exposure to the Lost Boy; but there was no need for the Guardians to become aware of that fact…He suspected they might use it against him in some way. It was what _he_ would do after all.

At his encouragement Waif came forward, he looked at the Guardians with trepidation as he pressed into Pitch's side. His duties had worn on him and though he had aged to be a young adult, his expression was childlike and…humorously…his height had not increased overmuch.

He presented a very haunting image with his pale skin, wide green eyes and elfish appearance. Waif clutched at his shroud and glanced from Pitch to the Guardians. He bit his lips and asked softly "Are these them?"

It seemed that his voice broke the silence that had descended. Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion and pointed to Waif "What did you do to him. He was a kid the last time I saw him!"

Chuckling Pitch truly delighted in exposing the darker side of their work to Jack "Indeed, however his duty has aged him to this. No doubt you remember what happened to your Bunny do you not? We are affected in ways you cannot perceive Jack." He stroked his fingers through Waif's hair; it did amuse him that after all his aging Waif barely reached his shoulders.

North gave a heavy sigh there was a pain in his blue eyes as he asked "What is his duty Pitch, we have right to know."

Pitch felt Waif tremor against his side and snarled as he pressed Waif protectively behind him "His 'duty' that the Man on the Moon has so generously given him, is to try and warn children that their deaths are coming…However more often or not his wails only frighten them to their fate."

Peeking out from behind Waif stared at the Guardians he had been told about. They seemed a bit frightening…A giant…rabbit? A humming bird woman…Jack Frost who was mean to Pitch, Santa with his big swords…well Sandman didn't seem so scary…but he was asleep. He looked up at Pitch and he could tell that something about them was worrying him…He had the little wrinkles around his eyes that came out whenever he had something that was upsetting him.

He tugged on Pitch's black cloak "Come on Pitch let's leave them…" His voice was soft and slightly husky from all the wailing that he did. But he knew that Pitch had heard him when his strange eyes looked down at him. They softened for a moment from the gold when he was angry to his calm silver "Very well Waif…Let us leave."

But it seemed it would not be that easy.

"Oh no mate. I don't know what ya've told this nipper but he needs to come with us…"

When the giant rabbit stepped forward Waif looked up at Pitch in panic "I don't want to go with them Pitch!"

.

_The fire was red, it flaming spread._

_._

He received a feral grin in response as Pitch's cultivated façade faded away and he waved his hand summoning his black sands "Do not fear Waif…You will _not_."

And with that they vanished.

The Guardians stood in the wooded clearing as they watched the spot they had disappeared from. Tooth fluttered around anxiously "Is that okay that they left?"

Bunny was quicker to shake it off "Ah no worries sheila, we'll be seein' them again, yew can bet on it."

Jack looked at North for his opinion and was surprised by the look of thoughtfulness he saw. "What do you think North?"

"Ah? Oh…" North seemed surprised at being interrupted from his train of thought and he gave one last lingering look to the now empty spot. "Perhaps there is no mistake Jack. Maybe Man on Moon did right thing."

Shaking his head Jack leapt to the top of his staff "What do you mean? How can being with Pitch be the right thing?" More than the others he always put more value on North's options.

It seemed he was not the only one as the others soon were watching North as well. Sighing North rubbed is belly thoughtfully and said "Aggh…" He shook his head and said simply "All I know is…Pitch told him not to fear…That seems strange no?"

The others got it a little faster than he did but Jack soon caught on "He told him not to fear?" He looked at the empty spot and squinted as he tried to figure out Pitch's logic. What could Pitch value more than fear?

The others were gearing up to leave and Jack used the wind to follow after. There was more going on here…but as he glanced up to the moon he had to agree with North. There was reasoning here that they could not yet grasp.

.

.

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

.

.

Thank you for reading! Some HP characters slip into the next chapter!


	4. Trapped

Wow! Thanks to all the reviews and the messages of support! I hope that you will continue to enjoy it! The song is _Ghost of a Rose_ by Blackmores Night

.

.

.

_The valley green was so serene_

.

.

.

Pitch wasn't entirely sure how it happened that Waif was curled up by his side as he slept. Spirits like them didn't need sleep, but it seemed to help keep Waif balanced; and Pitch couldn't find it in him to wake the smaller figure. He stroked his long fingers through Waif's eternally messy hair; it was surprisingly soft to the touch. The Guardian's wanted Waif… but he wouldn't let that happen…Ever.

.

.

_A maiden fair, in despair… Once had met her true love there_

.

.

.

Time passed for them far quicker for them than it did for the mortals. Pitch was forced to watch more changes take place in Waif. Over time Waif would continue to try and save the children, but he had begun to accept that he would never be able to help them. He would simply stand over the child and his tears would fall as his mournful cries filled the area. Pitch would always tenderly brush them away and hold Waif close until his despair had passed.

.

.

"Do you miss your life before becoming Pitch Black?"

The question came so suddenly that Pitch paused in his stroll. Waif was floating aimlessly above him as he carelessly asked such a startling question. His eyes flashed gold for a minute before they calmed back to silver. "I do not dwell on the past."

For a few moments Waif was silent. He floated down and landed on Pitch's shoulder. His weight more than light enough for the Boogeyman to support. He wrapped his arms around Pitch and tenderly kissed his temple "I'm glad that I'm with you Pitch…"

The Prince of Nightmares did not respond but he felt his cheeks darken as he gently grasped Waif's wrist and pressed a small kiss against it "I too am glad."

.

.

_Promise me…you'll think of me…_

.

.

.

Nothing like this had ever happened before.

.

.

They had merely been traveling in the shadows when suddenly they were trapped in a strange light.

There was a man with golden hair shouting in excitement. "This is going in my next book! Gilderoy Lockhart catches a Banshee!"

Pitch sneered at the mortal. He had forgotten that wizards were still around in this day and age. However they were usually much more…subtle than this fool. He summoned his sand and it came to him but sluggishly. He would use his Nightmares to break free and then he would unleash his wrath upon the mortal.

There was a cry to his left and Pitch whirled in time to see Waif's pained expression before he disappeared and a trunk the wizard had next to him slammed shut.

The spell holding him was released but he was weakened from the sudden strain on his powers. His eyes were gold as he glared at the wizard who was currently performing a spell on his companion. It seemed he was altering the person's mind but Pitch paid no attention to them. His eyes were locked on the chest that currently held Waif.

He felt his strength returning and his sand pooled angrily around him taking shape and preparing to tear apart the fool who _dared_ to take Waif from him. Before he could release his beauties the man touched a talisman and disappeared.

.

.

Once again Pitch was frozen. But it wasn't by any strange barrier this time. It was a simple thought that held him still.

.

.

Waif had been taken from him.

.

.

_I love you so, Never let go._

.

.

Standing there in a clearing surrounded by his anxious Nightmares Pitch was once again alone.

.

.

.

North was striding through his workshop when something caught his attention. Since he had discovered there was a Lost Boy he had made a habit of keeping an eye on the black light. When he did his usual peek he saw that it was flickering. "Hmm…" He stroked his long white beard as he studied it "That is strange…" He murmured to himself.

"What's strange?" A voice chirped up next to him.

North was startled for a moment before giving a fond sigh. Now that he was finally allowed in Jack favored stopping into his shop when he had the time. Which was often.

He pointed a large hand to the flickering light "That is Waif, but why it is flickering I do not know…"

Jack floated over to the globe and balanced on his staff as he studied it "Is he in danger?" He traced the black light carefully and then dashed backwards when the light suddenly vanished from its location and appeared in England. "Can he _do_ that?"

North's expression darkened "No he cannot…But there are some who can…"

The older man thought for a moment longer before shaking his head "We must find Pitch and find out what is going on. This could be very dangerous."

.

.

Pitch had not moved from the clearing, but he was no longer frozen. He was studying the marks left by those who had _taken_ Waif. He was drawing one long finger down a charred mark when a portal opened revealing North and Jack stepping out. He withdrew his hand and straightened. If they had something to do with this…His eyes flashed gold at the thought.

Jack looked around curiously "Hey Pitch, where's Waif?"

Pitch sneered at the frost spirit; he seemed unusually fond of Waif. "Indeed he is not here…Perhaps _you_ know something about that?" He snarled as he summoned his Nightmares, they came faster this time and they snorted as they studied the two in front of them. Reflecting his impatience to find the truth.

"No no Pitch…We saw his light flicker and vanish. That is not usual no?" North was interested in Pitch's reaction. It was reasonable that he would assume the Guardian's had something to do with Waith's disappearance considering their less then genial meeting.

Golden eyes studied the two before slowly fading back to silver "No that is _not_ usual…. We were ambushed and trapped. Someone came and _took_ him." Pitch growled out the words as his Nightmares pawed the ground anxiously. "He called himself something ridiculous like Gilderoy Lockhart…He trapped Waif in a trunk and vanished before I could recover." It was obvious that this admission pained Pitch.

North stroked his beard thoughtfully "They took him? How could they see him? This is not like the Wizards at all…"

Turning sharply Pitch growled at North "Like them or no I _will_ find Waif and I _will_ punish those who took them from me."

There was a gleam in North's blue eyes as he smiled slowly "How much do you want Waif back?"

.

.

.

_Her spirit wild, heart of a child…_

.

.

Waif slowly opened his eyes and stared up at a room he had never seen before. The man from the clearing was suddenly standing over him "Oh _look_ at him…A magnificent specimen…"

He tried to sit up but found he was somehow bound to a chair. His cowl smoked around him as he struggled, trying to fly away. He turned frightened green eyes to the man who was now poking him with a stick and muttering to himself. Why had he taken him? Where was Pitch? He parted his lips and screeched shattering the several mirrors that were in the room.

"I suggest Lockhart, that if you are insistent on keeping a Banshee that you learn to _silence_ it."

The new voice came from a man who was standing in the doorway. He wore all black and had a severe expression on his pale lined face. In a way he reminded Waif of Pitch.

The blond man, Lockhart, gave a strained laugh "Of course of course...Now which one should I use? I know so many after all it's hard to think of which is most suitable for a Banshee."

The dour man seemed to express exasperation without anything more than a twitch of his lips "Perhaps a _Silenceo_ would be best?"

The foppish blond man chuckled "Well I suppose if you want to something basic that will work." He pointed his stick at Waif's face and with a flash of light Waif could speak no more. His last defense was taken from him and he watched helplessly as the man continued to poke at him.

Lucky for him the man in black asked the question he had been wondering "Now that you have a Banshee Lockhart what do you intend to do with it?"

The one poking him seemed to talk to himself for a moment "Oh well I'll use him to teach the students of course. He'll also provide some valuable research for my next book. It'll be fascinating to see what defensive spells work on a Banshee…You are more than welcome to use him for your potions Snape."

The man strode forward and with a sharp motion grabbed Lockhart's wand and forced it away from Waif. "You know as well as I do that experimentation on magical creatures is forbidden."

Lockhart merely smiled charmingly "Well yes of course…but sacrifices must be made for the sake of research…"

.

.

For the first time since meeting Pitch, Waif felt the cold grip of fear seize him as he heard the man's words.

.

.

_Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me._

.

.

Pitch had found himself rather unhappily in a meeting with the Guardian's. Tooth at least tried to be cordial to him. Though she was still on her guard and did not let any of her fairies near him. Bunny seemed more likely to fight him than help him find Waif. Sandman seemed focused on finding the Lost Boy and Jack seemed highly amused. North seemed pleased over all and Pitch reminded himself he was suffering through this _temporary_ alliance in order to save Waif.

That's when he felt it.

Waif's fear.

He stilled and his hand unconsciously gripped where his heart lay still beneath his chest. "Waif is frightened…I can feel it."

Even Bunny dropped his aggressive stance "Can ya tell what's happenin' to the kit?"

Pitch ignored the sharp retort that came to his tongue and instead focused on Waif "I can only tell what he fears most…Usually his fears are on being alone or hated again but…" He pushed himself to find what Fear had risen to the forefront "Pain…he's frightened of pain…"

Pitch let out a rough noise of frustration. Whatever was happening to Waif…they were _hurting_ him.

.

.

_I will be your ghost of a rose…_

.

.

North frowned darkly at the revelation. Turning to the globe he pointed to England "He is there. Wizards are tricky but we _will_ find him."

Pitch felt a brief flicker of gratitude but silenced it viciously. He would find Waif. Destroy those who took him. And once again they would be together.

That was a promise.

.

.

.

_When all was done she turned to run. Dancing to the setting sun…I will be your ghost of a rose._

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the little surprise twist!


End file.
